


Kuro Shinsoku

by KageyamaSh



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Costume purchase as in any RPG game, Crystalmates as in Soulmates, Devil!Hiruma, Elemental Attribute, Job Class Evolution, M/M, Mentioned RPG Job Class, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Role-Playing Game Concept, Soul in the form of Crystal, Thief!Sena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageyamaSh/pseuds/KageyamaSh
Summary: Everyone know Sena will forever remain a Naught when he had failed the Freelancer test 2 years ago. He was born with no elemental attribute when they first saw his colorless Crystal. One day, the meeting with the Demon youth change his fate, and the Dark Lord would do anything to get Sena into their Guild in order to win the Guild War. Confidence building, gaining friendship and romance unfolded between the two.
After finding out Sena's real potential, everyone wish to get the boy for themselves.
In the end, the Heart and Crystal of Sena only belongs to the Demon Lord himself.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first posted fanfiction to the public *since I lack of confident here, so bare with me.* This fiction maybe a bit confuse in the concept but I'll try my best to explain everything you don't understand from the fic. I also wonder what am I talking right now. Okay, btw I hope you may tall me if there is other fiction like this regarding the concept.
> 
> I wish to express my apologize first if you are the fan of Shin/Sena fan. But, hey Hiruma/Sena is my OTP. Umm, well if i keep babble you will only read my nonsense.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

Prologue

Everything was over. The test of defeat really not something everyone wish to experience even the small guild like Deimon DevilBats. Well, it might be impossible for a 3 men guild members plus some recruits the Guild Master found before participate in a training Guild War with the well-known Guild throughout the whole East Continent, the Oujou White Knights Guild.

“As expected from the Royal Knights, the difference in power possessed, they are far more superior to us.”

“Che, those fucking saint, it’s making me sick all over.” The Demon class youth cursed.

“Hiruma, are you okay?” Kurita the Beast Master approach the Demon carefully.

“Worry yourself first fucking fatty.” Hiruma suddenly winces and clutches his abdomens and arm.

“Taking the hit direct form the Holy (White) attribute, you sure like to risk your life like that huh?” Musashi the Smith said.

“Well, this world is full of fake kindness, I won’t die that easily.” Hiruma the Demon said.

“But you never exposed to such amount of Holy energy before, are you sure you okay?”

The worrywart had make Hiruma very annoyed that he decides to kick the Beast Master ass. After that, he left the field while cursing how much the air makes him sick. Musashi and Kurita only watch their Guild Master staggered (only those two notice it by the way) away from the training ground of Oujou White Knights Guild.

Today is really the worst day for someone like Hiruma. Not only their Guild consists of 3 regulars but they were facing the strongest Guild which had practiced Holy attribute as their main source of power. Hiruma who has the rare attribute of Evil (Darkness) take a punch from those White Knights through the whole War training session.

If only, if only he can become stronger, those Holy Knight will never stand a chance against him. Only if he can become stronger……

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I'm a borderline xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx snickers xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

‘Oh no, oh no, oh no……’

“Catch him! Don’t let him get away!”

“Hieeee!!!!” A short young man runs as fast as he can to escape a group of bullies.

“Whoever got him today will be rewarded with 1 Amethyst.” Someone sit on a crate upon the roof said.

Upon hearing the announcement, fear creep into the escaping boy. If they manage to catch him today, they will break his leg, especially the one sitting on the crate who was making the announcement.

“Boss, isn’t it faster using your new class skill? Plus, no one can beat your Fire attribute, am I right?” A freelancer kid said.

“Yeah, I guess you could say it like that. Yeah, why didn’t I think about it before?” The youth clad in samurai attire sneers loudly.

“Why don’t you show us the mighty samurai power of yours?” The other kid (freelancer) said.

“I guess I don’t have a choice but to roast the chicken, huh?”

Raising the samurai sword, the youth chant on the new spell he learned after becoming a Samurai class. Pointing the tips toward the running boy, with sinister smile, fire slashes out from the swing and flies toward the prey.

The fire come into impact on the ground near the boy disrupt the balance causing him to slip onto the ground. Those kids cheer on the show and urge for another performance. Feeling smug, the samurai get ready for another strike. This time, the boy unable to move due to fear and weak, he waits for the impact to strike.

“Hey, stop it right now. Don’t bully Sena, you heard me!” A female shouts while running to the area.

The sudden appearance of a female scholar surprise the boy and those gathered. The female scholar stands in front of the timid boy to shield any incoming attack.

“Crap, it’s Anezaki the Scholar.” One of the kids said.

“Huh? What she so scary about?” The samurai asked.

“She just annoying, she likes to nag, she’s also a water user, you wouldn’t want to face her directly I assure you. Let’s go.”

“Heh, as expected from a Naught, not to mention achieve a new class, you can’t even pass the test as freelancer. Having a girl to defend you, what a shame? Well, good luck with the life as a servant then.”

The kids laugh while leave the area. The female Scholar fumes angrily and turns back to the boy sat on the ground. Taking out a clean cloth, Anezaki Mamori clean the wounds on the boy. Even applying the Cure potion, the boy just stays silent the whole time.

“Sena? Are you alright? Are there anywhere hurt?”

“……No, I’m fine.”

“……Sena, look at me.”

The boy holds up his head and look at his sister figure. He wonders why someone success and famous as Mamori-neechan care for someone failure as him. Every children of his age, mostly has achieve their new identity in different class. Yet, he still remains a Naught when he supposed to become a Freelancer 2 years ago.

“You will make it this year, Sena. When you got the identity, everything will be fine, or even better compare to now.”

“Mamori-neechan…… thank you…… you always take good care of me, I’m just drag you down am I? When there are so many Guilds sent their invitation letter……”

“Right now we focus on helping you to obtain Freelancer. After that, we work on which class suit you better, okay?”

‘Mamori-neechan is very patient. She even waits for someone like me while reject those invitation from different Guild.’

“Thank you again, Mamori-neechan.”

“Come. Let’s return to Kobayakawa’s Bar, I’m sure aunty is getting dinner ready.”

“Yes, let’s go.”

However deep down inside, Sena knows he will never have an Identity even he tried his best in the coming Freelancer test. Because since the day he born, his attribute slot is empty, there is no way he can pass the test without the support of Elemental Attribute.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The encounter......

Chapter 1

Dong Jing state of the Eastern Continent is a lively place throughout the year. And today, the area around the arena is bustling with noise. People around the Dong Jing state have gathered today to witness the newborn of freelancer.

Family, relatives, friends, Guild and even who come solely to enjoy the show seating at the audience waiting for the test to begin. Among those participants one particular boy is the eldest in age. His presence not only attracts attention from the participants but also some mockery from the audience.

Everyone seems to be familiar with each other, leaving Sena alone in the corner. Some of the participant who heard about him try to mock him while show off their source of attribute to other participants. Sena become losing courage but endure it like always.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Identity Test of Freelancer exam. From here we can see there are more participants compare to the previous test. It seems that Identity has become important when you wish to join a Guild. Only those in the guild will be able to fight in the Sacred Fight the Guild War. Today is the day to decide their first step toward the Sacred Fight. Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready? I, Sanada the Howler will become your guide today in this Identity Test of Freelancer exam.”

The audience has fired up with the announcement and some has started to cheer.

“Sena! Good luck!” Mamori who sits together with Sena’s parent shout for her support.

However this particular support only bring more teasing from the audience especially who know who the Kobayakawa family is. Well, who does not know the Kobayakawa’s Bar that serve delicious food and pint, but having a loser son as the successor.

Suddenly everyone become silence when a certain guild makes their appearance at the side of the arena. It is the Oujou White Knights Guild where their main guild members enter the VIP seat.

“Sakuraba-sama!!!!!” Those ladies squeal when the popular charming Knight makes his appearance.

The crowd becomes a sea of chaos when the handsome blond knight appears. However, the male tries to hide behind his comrade to avoid being seen. (Come on, everyone just seen you.) Somehow rumors said he is the descendant of the Legendary Pegasus with the perfect height and dreamy face.

“Do you really have to come today? Why don’t we just stay at guild to continue our training?” Sakuraba the Paladin asked.

“Shogun-kantoku instructs us to see if there is any potential Holy Knight from this newborn Freelancer. We could use more Holy Knight in our Guild War especially for offense group.” Takami the Sage said.

“How about you, Shin? Usually you are not interested to come to this kind of event.” Sakuraba asked his friend.

“We have to follow the instruction from Supervisor Shogun, we should look if there is anyone suit for the position even they are just a Freelancer.” Shin the Holy Lancer said.

“Let’s not worry about the small thing; we follow instruction, just that easy.” Otawara the Tanker grins while hit on the Holy Lancer’s shoulder.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come, the test begin, now!”

A rink has risen in the middle of the arena, like the previous test, they are using the theme of forest to test the ability from the participants. This year they used the design of a maze where participants can work individually or in a group. At the end of the maze, there is a platform waiting for the paticipants.

“The rules are very simple; you have to pass any requirements in the middle of the test. No harming other participant, or else penalty will charge on you. Item you gain will become yours when you reach the end of the maze. And finally, you have to materialize your Crystal and present it at the platform at the end of the maze. It will identify you that you have passed the test. Now, let see what we have here on the projection.”

With that, hologram lit up on the air for the audience to view the scene that cannot be seen from the audience seat. The audiences start to chant on the name while mostly are squeal from ladies regarding the Paladin’s name.

Meanwhile at the top seat opposite the VIP area, another VIP area with only 2 persons dress in cloak watch the exam in silence. Well, only one is eating the food they bought before enter the arena while the other one chewing on his chewing gum looking solemn on the hologram.

“Hiruma-san, is there anything I have to do?” A trembling staff stand behind the two asked.

“Go the fucking away, you are such an eyesore.”

“Y-yes, Hiru-ma-san.” The man was shaking now.

“Ah, before you leave, can you bring again another 50 cream cake?”

“Y-yes, righ-right away, Sir.” The staff scrambles away hurriedly.

“Che, fucking fatty, look for anyone who can fill in the number for our guild.”

“Hiruma, only if you did not scare them off anyone is fine.”

“Fine? You call those fucker who can’t fucking used their attribute properly is fine? Remember what we gone through with those fucking saint during the early spring!”

“I know, but to find someone like that is impossible right? I mean we are looking from among newborn Freelancer.”

“Keh, at least you fucking get what I mean. We fucking get enough Freelancers and fucking drills them with those practices and fucking using them in the Guild War.”

While everyone focuses on their conversation or what not, inside the rink, Sena is the only one without partner or group. It’s always like this. Everyone always leave him alone by himself except for his parents and Mamori-neechan. Moving around the maze aimlessly, Sena knows nobody will pay attention to what he is doing.

“Hey, isn’t that the Naught Sena? What is he doing here?” A group of kids appear.

“Let’s see if he got something we can use for our own.”

They start to corner Sena. Usually, luck always go against Sena for obtain good stuff, yet, today he was very, or the luckiest one who manage to find most of the item inside the maze. Just when he thought he has gotten lucky, he also hoping to avoid this kind of situation.

The kids start to pick on him. Unfortunately, they just snatch his bag but not harming him. Rules did not apply for gaining items from others during the exam. Thus, all of the items were snatch away in front of him.

“Arigatou yo, onii-san!” Those kids laugh while move away from the area.

Picking up the bag, Sena sighs and keep on moving. Decide to slack off, Sena wandering around the maze again hoping those kids to leave the maze first. Without thinking much, Sena wandered into a place that surprisingly out from the watchful from the audience and staff.

The place somehow has low brightness. ‘Maybe the leaves block out the light’ looking up, Sena was surprise to see a sky full of stars. He lets his legs carry him around the cave-like place. Amaze with the scenery, he missed the spot on the ground and he fell suddenly into the ground.

Thud!

Sena hit the ground hard and somehow hurt his back, luckily no sound of breaking bones. ‘That’s was very lucky I guess’ Sena look up to the hole and sigh. Slowly picking himself up, he wobbles slowly. In the instance a blue light flicker not far from him. At first, he thought it was some ghost and shriek.

The blue light keep flicker as if it beckoning Sena to approach it. Slowly, he approaches the blue light. After a long walk, Sena finally reach the light. He found out that the light is emitted from a spherical crystal. Holding out his palm, he moves his hand under the floating sphere. The crystal sphere senses the movement and drop directly into Sena’s palm.

“Never seen this before, maybe Mamori-neechan will know what this is, I think.”

Without further delay, Sena went to look for any exit. ‘Where is this place  
I wonder?’ Shick! ‘Shick?’ Turning around, Sena come face to face with a giant monster. No. It is a……

“SPIDERRR!!!!!! GYAAAAAHHH!!!!!” Sena turns around and runs.

Sena runs with all his might without any direction. Somehow, he managed to run up the wall toward the hole he fell not long ago. Without looking back, Sena runs as fast as he could from the place.

“Oh, looks like something is happening at the south area of the maze. Let’s see. What on earth is that? Kumo Moster? I never heard there will be a high level monster during Freelancer exam. Look, someone is escaping!”

“Sena!?” Mamori recognized the person upon seeing the hologram.

“Heh, I bet he provoked the monster to show off.” Someone mocks behind the Kobayakawas.

“The Naught sure die today.”

Never considering how the two Kobayakawa feels, those people just mock it like usual things. However, there are only two people enchanted by the performance show by Sena. On the Oujou White Knight VIP seat, Shin has his usual stoic facial drop into a shock expression. On the opposite VIP seat, Hiruma somehow jump out from his seat and leaning on the railing. His grips on the lower wall tighten.

“Fucking fatty, let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“Meet the fucking new recruit.” Hiruma has the evil smile on his face and stalk away.

But Kurita knows better, after all, they had been together for almost 5 years into their Guild-ship. Hiruma has found who he will not going to let them go. Realizing that they will be going to have a new member, Kurita quickly follow behind his Guild Master to enter the backstage.

At the Oujou White Knight, Takami notices the change in Shin and ask.

“Shin, what is it?”

“That boy, who is he?” Shin point toward the running boy.

“Hmm, I see, he is Kobayakawa Sena from Kobayakawa’s Bar, somehow they said he is still a Naught when he supposed to pass the Freelancer exam 2 years ago.”

“Why is that?”

“Somehow, he is born without basic attribute, and someone like this is very difficult to pass the Freelancer test.” Takami explains.

“You mean at the end when they have to materialize their crystal for attribute confirmation?” Sakuraba ask.

“Yes, and for that kid. This year he might not able to pass again.” Takami said sympathetically.

“But, he shows that trait of Wind attribute.” Shin said.

“Surely you are mistaken again Shin. Even now the Wave Detector cannot detect any attribute from the boy. Somehow the running speed just his physical ability.” Takami said.

 

‘Help, anyone. Please help me!’ Sena still runs in panic around the maze with the spider monster behind him.

“Should we help him?”

“Nah, we had finish the maze, just leave him. The staff will make sure he survives.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

When those kids about to exit the gate, two taller figures push the gate and hit the kids causing them to stumble backward. Feeling irritated, the kids shout at the two.

“Hey, watch where you going! What if we hurt before we become professional?”

“Professional you said? I don’t give a damn fuck. Leave before I shoot on that annoying face of you, piss-bed kid.”

“Why you…”

“Huuh? Ah, you want to hear more? I can read out a list thing you fucking trying to hide last few weeks.” Hiruma took off his cap and grin.

Realizing who stands in front of them, the kids cowered together and make path for the staff-in-disguise pass through. Without any hesitation, Hiruma raise the guns and snipers, aiming the monsters and start to fire. In panic mode, Sena dodges all the bullets while escaping from the monsters.

Reaching the end of the maze, Sena quickly runs toward Hiruma and hide behind the taller male. Those monsters suddenly halt on their chase and began to quiver. The audience was surprise when the monsters stop their advance.

“Leave.” A cold and venom tone said sending shiver down Sena.

Yet, he felt somehow safe behind the taller male. Seeing the monsters had retreat, the maze once again clear of threat. Sena let out a long sigh and turn to the taller stranger.

“Umm, thank you.”

“If you feeling grateful, come join the guild. You must come, if no, you will die here.” Hiruma holds up his guns.

“Hiiiee!!!!” Sena quickly run out from the gate without finishing the last process of the exam.

“Hiruma, you just scare him like that. He failed the exam you know.”

“I fucking know it, fucking fatty. But the chibi will join us in no time. Hehehe, hehehe, hehehe……” the sinister laugh from Hiruma still scared the hell out of the Beast Master. He will never understand how Hiruma works on disrupting the Identity System.

 

 

TBC......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still remain with me. ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second encounter, and Hiruma is still Hiruma......

Chapter 2

Morning mean another day has start. Light shines through the windows lighten up the room and waking the sleeping residents. The sky so blue and it is sunny today. It is a beginning of another wonderful day.

Yet, another day means another torture of a certain youth who is dreading to exit his room for almost one week now. The event happened during the Freelancer exam before carving deep in his heart that he knows he had brought shame to his family.

After escaped the arena, Sena avoided almost everyone on the way home. After reaching home, Sena rushes directly into his room and locked the door. Even after his parents and Mamori had returned were unable to coax the boy out the whole night.

Sena knows he was being rude, but somehow he cannot face his friend and family now. Mihae, his mother tried to comfort her son, but only gotten response saying he is fine and no need to worry about him.

After 2 days later, Sena merged from his room and walked straight to the kitchen in order to avoid the customers or anyone who knows him. Both his parents were relieved when he finally makes his appearance especially his mother.

They assured him to not take it to heart and they will not pressure him again on the Identity matter anymore. Mamori was reluctant at first but gave into the request done by the Kobayakawa. Sena felt even self-abased for giving up so easily.

Right now, he rarely leaves the house and only exit through the back door when request to pick some herb and honey from the forest behind the bar. Mihae tries to bring back the confidence in the boy, yet she knows it will be a very long time for him to get back on his foot.

“Ohayou, tou-san, kaa-san.”

“Ohayou, Sena. Come, eat your breakfast. Mamori is coming to visit today.”

“Mamori-neechan is coming? Why?” Sena frowns.

“She said you had been coping up in your room too long, she’s going to bring you to the Houseki Square today. She said there is a demonstration today.”

“Demonstration? Of what?”

“Well, you have to go and find out.”

“Hello?” Someone is calling from the dining hall.

“That must be Mamori. Welcome.” Mihae walks out the kitchen.

“Ohayou, Kobayakawa-san.”

“Ohayou. Sena, go. We are resting today. You go enjoy with Mamori, okay?”

“Alright.” Reluctantly, Sena grabs his backpack and put on his boots.

After saying goodbye, Sena and Mamori depart from the Bar house and walks toward the railway station and wait for the Rolling Wheel departs to the Dong Jing Central. Along the way, nothing happen except when they pass someone, gossip sound behind their back make Sena uncomfortable.

“Don’t mind what they said. You were doing well back there you know.”

‘I bet it’s because Mamori-neechan is here with me, only they did not approach me.’

“I know what’s going on, Mamori-neechan. I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.” Sena smiles a little to ease his friend.

Getting on Rolling Wheel, both of them goes into light conversation like the invitation of Mamori to any famous and powerful guilds; how Sena finally able to memories the herb for different purpose.

“Houseki Square! Houseki Square! Please mind your step when got off Rolling Whell.” The announcement is made before the RW land on the station.

After making sure nothing left behind, Sena and Mamori set off toward the square to enjoy their day. Upon reaching the entrance, both Sena and Mamori are amazed by the decoration around the square. There are a lot of people here.

From there, Sena can see a lot of Identity he never seen but heard before. Identities he managed to recognize are Soldier, White Mage, Black Mage, and Scholar. Of Scholar, somehow some of them have different color as of Mamori’s Scholar attire.

“Waahhh… I thought not many favor Scholar Identity as I am. I guess I really should have come here as soon as possible, don’t you think, Sena?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Sena gives a weak smile.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Sena. I didn’t mean to…”

“Ah, no, I don’t mind, really, as long as you enjoy, I have nothing to offense about.”

“Sena…… Well, I guess I have to take full responsibility as I am the one who bring you out today.”

“Yo, neechan. What is a beautiful lady doing here by herself?” A group consists of 2 Soldier, a Paladin and Beast Master approached both Sena and Mamori.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Giri giri aiiii ikenai BORDERLINE xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon the top of the tower, there is one person sit on the edge but shed from the sun, another one is eating some food he bought from the square below. Both of them are wearing the cloak to hide their Identity. The lean youth rest against the pillar while chew on his gum feeling bored.

“Hiruma, we should be looking for recruit from below not up here you know.”

“I fucking know that, fucking fatty. The square reek the smell of saint, I might suddenly kill someone. Well, not that I care.” The Demon Class male said.

“We should really go look around, who know we might meet the boy again today.” The Beast Master licks on the last cream on his palm.

“……”

“Well, just for a while then we can leave.”

“……”

“Hiruma…”

“Hold on.” Something caught the Demon attention.

Below at the square, there is some commotion break loss. And spectators start to gather around the blue Scholar. What caught Hiruma attention is not the red-haired beauty but the shorty hiding behind the scholar.

“I guess it’s my lucky day. Kehkehkeh, fucking fatty, we are going to save the day.” Without waiting for reply, Hiruma jumps from the tower and drop down toward the ground. Releasing some sort of dark magic, suddenly a folk of bat appear below the Demon youth.

“Leave us alone, you know what happen when you attack a Civilian. Let him go!” Two of the Soldier are picking on Sena; pulling his hair and trying to snatch his backpack.

“Heh, more like he is a Naught.” Bringing up the red axe the Beast Master strikes down toward the ground with a full force.

“Oi! oi! Why do I smell rats around here?” A dark shadow looms around the center. A figure in black cloak moves slowly toward the thugs.

“Get lose, fucker. We found this one first.” The beast master points toward the blue Scholar.

“Ahh?? Who care the fucking about her, Otaku? Or you want everyone to know what you did toward the poster back at your home, heh?” Hiruma takes off the hood and reveal his pointy ears and maniac smile. A book of doom holds on his left hand.

“Hi-hiru-Hiruma!!!!!!!” The five thugs suddenly have a drastic change in their attitude and tremble in fear.

“Heheheh, heheheh, heheheh……” The sky suddenly turns dark and somehow wind start to pick up.

One of the thugs suddenly grabs the nearest person to shield from the Demon’s wrath. And the person is none other than Sena himself. A shadow looms across the two and bats flapping around the incoming demon. The grin stretch across the pale face while the black of the eyes become impossible to see as if he does not has pupils in the first place.

The evil face scares the shit out of Sena and he nearly passes out. The guns which come out from nowhere point toward the two. With a last twist in his grin, Hiruma fires the ammo causing Sena and the one who grabbed him to jump frantically.

“Stop it, you don’t picking on Sena!” Mamori takes out her book tries to smack from behind.

“Che……” Hiruma sidesteps while stop his fire.

Mamori quickly run toward the frightened boy and tries to calm him down. Those five nearly peed on themselves quickly fled the scene. ‘Keh’ Putting back the guns (again where the hell he bring those heavy weapons with him?), Hiruma approaches the duo.

“Fucking chibi, you are fucking suck, you know.”

“Hiruma!” Mamori turns to glare at the Demon.

“Mamori-neechan, please just let it go, after all, he come to save us.”

“Sena.”

“Don’t get me wrong, fucking chibi. You should defend yourself, if, you got the fucking guts.”

“Let’s go, Sena. There’s nothing good when associate with this kind of people.”

However when they turn around, there is a big figure blocks their way. Mamori nearly knock into the round stomach.

“I’m sorry.”

“What took you so long, fucking fatty?”

“Hiruma, you are way too fast jumping from that height.”

“Keh, you really should make a good use of those fats of yours.” Hiruma slowly approach them.

“Then is everything settles here?”

“Let’s go, fucking fatty.”

Putting back on the cloak, both Hiruma and Kurita leave the place with those eerie atmospheres disappear behind them. Mamori huffs and saying something like ‘bad influence’ and ‘don’t go near them’. Sena on the other hand watches the two retreating figure mostly at the pointy ear demon youth. He grips his hand hard.

After that, everything returns to normal where everyone continues to enjoy the day. As fro the demonstration, it is a small PVP event where members from different guild compete with each other. Somehow Oujou White Knight gives a special demonstration of a mini Guild War.

Through the whole event, Sena lose his focus thinking what the unknown youth called Hiruma said. And why everyone was so scared even with the mention of his name. Mamori tried to avoid talking about the demon as much as possible. ‘He just go around blackmailing and gain more information that use for his own. Beside, people who possess Darkness Attribute never were good person to begin with.’ is what Mamori said before and he let it slide.

 

“Okaeri, Sena. Did you enjoy the journey?” Mihae greet from behind the bar counter.

“Tadaima, kaa-san. Yes, Mamori-neechan taught me a lot of things.”

“That’s great, thank you Mamori for being with Sena today.”

“It’s nothing, as long as Sena cheer up, everything is fine.”

“Why don’t you stay for dinner? I somehow cooked a lot you know.”

“I don’t mean to intrude…”

“We insist. Come inside, dinner will be ready in 5. Sena, remember to wash your hand.”

“I will.” Sena disappear to upstairs.

Closing the door, Sena hangs his backpack and flop down on his bed. Looking up the ceiling, Sena grips on his hand again. Bringing the said hand to his face, he opens them to see a paper strip. Before Hiruma left, the taller male slipped the paper into his palm and whisper into his ears.

‘Don’t fucking let her see it, you got it?’

With the help of the lamp on his table, Sena began to read the paper.

/Fucking chibi,

Next Getsu, come to the Forgotten Forest by yourself. Tell anyone, you die. /

Short and simple, Sena somehow felt calm after read the note. He knows how terrified the demon can be. Hiruma had shown how evil he can get and did not care they are friends or foes. And somehow, it is the first time the mocking and insult from a person did not bother him so much.

“Sena? Dinner’s ready!”

“Okay, give me another minute!” Sena quickly cleans himself and move down joining everyone in the kitchen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to Sena? Oh, by the way I'm using japanese kanji to act as the name of the day. (Monday is Getsuyobi) I guess the rest you can figure it out. Because this is an game concept story so yeah, somehow I'm lazy to explain something too. hehe


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Flash* everything was set in flame, flame blazing everywhere *Flash* Sound of heavy breathing mixed with the ringing of heartbeat was heard *Flash* Line of sight begins to blur and sway *Flash* Unknown light particles hover on the air *Flash* everything suddenly become black.

Sena let out a single loud gasps when his eyes flew open. Sweat roll all over his body making the cold air from the night feels colder. Calming his erratic heartbeat, Sena turns toward the windows and realize it is still dusk time. However, the confusing dream blew all the sleepiness away.

Taking a few gulps of air, Sena gets up and moves to the window. The light from the sun can be seen peeking slowly from the horizon. Getsu is finally arrived, he gives a big sigh and turns back to his room. A paper strip he gotten from last Kin sat on the nightstand beside his bed.

His mind clicks in realization once again after remembers what had happen during the demonstration fair. The sinister smile from the demon youth comes back in full force scared the hell out of Sena.

Is it really safe for him to meet the so called Hiruma at the Forgotten Forest? But isn’t Forgotten Forest the lair of viscous monsters? Why would someone brave enough to enter the forest let alone living there? Maybe Hiruma plans to end his life slow and painful without anyone knows? But why would he choose Forgotten Forest of all places? What if the monsters attack me? Or worse having I as meal?

The sound of cooking pulls him back from his stray thoughts. Thinking never was Sena specialty. Even he was forced to think, every thought will end in the negative path. That is why, he thought, that he was born with no attribute given to him.

Somehow, a part of him was scare to meet this Hiruma who has the attribute of darkness. Well, he may not entirely sure but somehow Mamori-neechan did mentioned the Demon class Hiruma likes to do all those evil things including blackmails or randomly fire the ammo around without any logic reason.

However, this particular morning had been the first time Sena returns to help the bar since the day he started to hide in his room. Regular or not, the bar is full with customers. It reaches a point where vacant seats are hard to find. Works help Sena takes him off his depression and he becomes very focus on finishing his task. Even some of them try to tease was unfazed by the boy.

In the middle of works, Mamori who visits the Kobayakawa end up lending her help upon the Kobayakawa request. The tension becomes less when afternoon approaches. Yet, there are still customers arrive at the bar. Both Kobayakawa elders dismiss the two since they can manage the situation and deem both Sena and Mamori may take off the rest of the day.

“Mamori-neechan, what is that you are holding on?” Sena was confused with the scroll handed to his parents.

“Oh, this is a quest scroll. I’m getting signature and rewards from your parents since I accept the request to help out the bar.”

“This is how a person with Identity works and earns their living.” Shuuma stamps on the quest scroll and it that to dematerialize and rematerialized into the reward they promised for Mamori.

“Quest can come in with any form. The official quest like the one you saw is in the form of common scroll. Every class is permitted to accept. Class requirement quest has different outlook. For example, Scholar quest comes in the form of Book; both white and black mage in the form of magic orb.”

“How will you know it is a quest form? What if they confuse it to any normal articles?”

“Even you know how to identify whether it is a quest item? A Naught is not permitted to accept quest before become a Freelancer.” A group of customers snickers at one of their friend comment.

“Hey…”

“Now, now, Mamori, why don’t you and Sena go enjoy your evening? You don’t want to waste your time here, right?” Mihae said while serve the pints to the customers.

“Come, Sena.” Mamori pushes Sena and out the bar before saying goodbye to the two elders.

“What are those adults thinking?” Mamori huffs beside Sena.

“Ano, Mamori-neechan?”

“Yes? What is it, Sena?”

“About the quest item just now…”

“I’m sorry. I’ll explain now. Quest forms usually resemble to the things around us. In order to avoid confusion, quest form mostly received from the clients, just like I gotten my quest from your parents.”

“I see.”

“It is very rare to come across with Unidentified Quest. Well, that will be another story for the next time. So, I’ll tell you how one will know if it is a quest form or not. Let’s see……” Mamori takes out a stack of neatly arrange paper and dispatch one on the top.

“Here is the tip to know if it is a quest form. Did you see the symbol on the page? It belongs to the client. All you have to do is to rubs your finger on it and the symbol will glow. That will help to identify quest form from common items.”

 “Mamori-neechan sure is knowledgeable.” Sena admitted.

“Thank you, Sena. For us with Identity, that is the basic we should know to help us unlock more of our potentials.”

“Yeah, Identity really is the amazing thing, isn’t it?” Sena dejectedly smile.

“Ah, gomen, Sena. Please forget what I said.”

“It’s nothing really. Somehow, seeing Mamori-neechan so happy when gave me those explanations helps me a lot. Who know one day they will come in handy?”

“Hah……Yes, you are right. Come on; let’s go to see if the cake house has any offer today. Their cream cake is the best I tell you. And last time I……” Mamori keeps telling what happen when she visited last time.

Sena could not help but feels guilty because Mamori stuck with someone like him. It is because of his inability, Mamori has to babysit him until who know how long will it be. He had thought about giving up achieving Identity and accepts his fate being a Naught for the rest of his life.

Unconsciously, Sena shoves his hand into his pocket. Without realizing, he rubs on the paper strip of the message from Hiruma. The time of the meeting did not mention and he wonder if it is only some prank pull by those bullies? Sighing heavily he takes out the paper strip decided to throw it away only stop when he notices something unusual happen to the paper.

On the corner of the paper, there is an insignia resemble a bat. He was surprised to see the insignia glows in red light. Millions of thought run inside his mind and he does not understand what has happen. ‘Please don’t tell me this is a quest form!’

“Sena? Are you comimg?” Mamori a few steps in front of him call out.

“Uh, ummm… I, ah, I’m sorry, Mamori-neechan. I suddenly remember I have something important to do. I got to go now.” Shoving the paper back into his pocket, Sena turns around and run.

“Uh, o-okay. Make sure stay safe okay?”

“I will. Bye!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx BORDERLINExBORDERLINExBORDERLINExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the middle of Forgotten Forest, there is an old building that only able to fit 10 grown men if they stand in line. And the signboard with “Demon DevilBats” made from and broken wooden shows that this is not a typical place for anyone to reside.

“Ne, Hiruma?”

“Nnn?”

“Will he shows up?”

The Demon youth chews on his bubble gums and blew a balloon until it poops.

“It is near the appointed time. Are we really had to wait for him?”

“Shut up, fucking fatty.”

Kurita begins to pace around the small guild house while occasionally glancing at the clock. About one and half hour later, they will have a match with their appointed guild. And Hiruma, the Guild Master sits on the chair while browsing through a stack of paper which Kurita no idea of the contents.

“Hiruma……”

“About fucking time.” Hiruma shoves the paper into the Guild Confidential Warehouse.

Kurita was confused when he saw Hiruma walks toward the entrance. Follow behind the Guild Master Kurita looks around their surrounding try to figure out what Hiruma trying to tell. There is no sound or any movement from the forest around them. Of all the places, Hiruma intentionally picked this kind of place as their base to build the Guild House. Still unable to figure out what happen, Kurita turns back to the Demon youth.

“Hi-…”

“Shh, he is fucking here.” The same sinister grin stretches across his face.

Before Kurita has the chance to ask, a panic shout was heard from somewhere near. Slowly, both Kurita and Hiruma can see dust picking up in front direction. A familiar bark is heard much to Kurita horror.

“Are you feeding Cerberus to a human?”

“Oh, why never I think about that before?” Hiruma hits the fist on his palm.

“This is not the time for that kind of joke! We will get into trouble if they found someone dead inside our region.” Kurita panics.

“Keh, Cerberus knows better than that.”

Hiruma takes a deep breath then with fingers between the lips he blows a long and loud whistle. Even with his ears cover, Kurita thought his ears are going to fall off. This is one of the ability Hiruma pick up after he gotten the Hellish Hound as their forest guardian. Plus, the Dark Attribute token up the ability which Kurita does not want to remember the memory.

Cerberus stops it chase when he heard the whistle. Even though it wishes to continue to chase the boy, he knows better than to ignore the command from the Demon. Not realized the hound has stop the chase, Sena still runs with all his might.

“Wel~~come~~”

A shadow suddenly loom around Sena making him halts his run. Unable to stop the force, Sena topples and rolls on the ground all the way hitting the tree beside the Guild House.

“Are, are you okay?” Kurita quickly approaches the boy.

“What took you so long, chibi?” Hiruma squints at the boy.

“I’msorrypleasedontkillme.IdontknowitisaquestandIjustfindoutwhatitistoday.Mamori-nee…”

Feeling very annoyed Hiruma fires off random fire arms and scares the hell out of the timid boy. At least the kid stops his rambling. Kurita tries to comfort the boy while Hiruma summons the Guild Master Chest on the ground in front of him. The chest hit the ground heavily while Sena manages to leap onto the air by the force. (Just how heavy is the chest?)

The next second a bunch of things dropped onto Sena without warning causing Sena to squeak again. After looking closely he realizes those are Gears for Identity Equipment. But why?

“Put them on, we got a match to win this evening.” Hiruma and Kurita are getting ready with their Gears as well.

“Eh?”

“I said PUT THEM ON, FUCKING CHIBI! If we lose just because we are late, you will face your death you hear me?”

“Ha-Haii!!!!!” In record time, Sena equipped the Gears in a flash.

After he changes into the Gears, both Kurita and Hiruma (again with his poker face) find out that there is someone else standing in front of them. Over all the clothes are the mixing colors of black and blue. A pair of long boots clings onto the lean calf. Different sizes of bags hang on the belts that tied around the small waist.

There is an emblem sewed on the small chest plate and a short cape covers the left shoulder. What stand out the most is the Head Gears. Instead of the normal Head Gear for this specific class, it is an Epic Grade Gear created by Designer. The Head Gear is made by using the shape of devil wings. Both wings crossed together to become the cup of the head mount. Another pairs stretch out become the frame for the shield covering the eyes.

“Ohh... It fits him nicely, and the Eye Shield is so cool!”

“Heh, it’s more than cool. It is the rare item from the last raid, specified only for job with high agility.”

“I see, with his small build and great agility, Thief class really suit him the best.”

“Ho-hold on a second!”

“Huh?”

“Eekk…... I have no idea what you are talking but I have yet to be certified as an Indentity. Hell, I even didn’t manage to become a Freelancer. How am I supposed to go into the so call match? And why am I a thief?”

“Fucking fatty, you explain. We better move the others are waiting.”

“W-wait… Where are we going? Who is the opponent?”

“We are going to crush Koigahama Cupids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think?


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for this LATE update. Enjoy

Chapter 4

‘Bam’ The entrance door slams open and three figures stroll into the hall of the General Building. The sound of armors clang when they walk toward the Quest Counter. Those inside the hall whisper as silent as possible with the three presences.

The Knight in pale blue armor clicks his teeth but decide to ignore people around them. Both of his companions, an Archer and a Cyborg ignore them as well. After browse through the Carrier, the Knight puts down a bunch of Quest Drop onto the counter.

“Quest clear, the rest are for Money Trade.”

“Drops received. Quest clear confirm. Trading amount is 100 Ambers.” The girl behind the counter said.

“Amber again? How much do we still need to have a Ruby or Sapphire?” The Cybrog grumbles.

“I’m hungry by the way. What are we gonna eat, Jumonji?” The Archer asked.

“Just the usual.” Jumonji turns to walk away after store the rewards into the Carrier.

“Aw, come on. We can make use for something fancy once in a while right, Togano?”

“As long as I got to upgrade my Main Gear, I have no issues about eating.”

“Ceh, you sure are very convenient for a Half-Machine.”

“Huh? Are you mocking me?” Togano slants his head to look menace.

“You got a problem with that?” Kuroki retorts back in the same manner.

Before Jumonji joins the banter a group of Identities appear from nowhere. Annoyed with the unwelcome presence Jumonji clicks his teeth again. Both Togano and Kuroki stop when one of the thugs called out.

“Yo, isn’t it Jumonji and his subordinates? Slacking off again? Well, never expect less from the no good trio.”

“Huh!? Say it again, you fuck!”

“Why don’t we settle this at the back?”

Anger rushing in their head, they follow the gang to the back alley. They fail to notice the trap where three hidden mages casting Petrified spell on them. Shit. However it was too late when those thugs turn to attack. The gang manages to land hits on them. Togano manages to move his machine limbs and the spell brakes after a few second.

The advantage of being a Cyborg is that almost Magic attack is halved of its effect time. They manage to recover faster than full breed. Finding the chance, Togano takes out Cure Stone and smash it onto the floor near Jumonji and Kuroki. Wave energy propagates around the two and the spell break promptly.

“Tch. Cast the spell again, we are taking down these fuckers today!”

Nothing happens after the command only two respective thuds and one figure falling from sky land in the middle of the fight. Looking back up they found the Archer had his bow up. Red glows on the bow string with the sound of sizzling can be heard.

“Pfftt, you are such a pathetic. Think that joining Guild will help you? Don’t make me laugh.”

Jumonji holds his sword up and bring it down to the ground breaking the surface. The opponents lose their footing and drop down underground. Before they manage to recover Togano actives his skill where metal bars rain upon them.

“You are 100 years early to beat us, pathetic.”

The commotion has attracts the local attention. They decide to pick another way out before they recognize them and report to the General Headquarter. Warning Notification is the last thing they want to see when they are finally peace at least.

“Who knows they will run so low with the sneak attack. They just never learn are they?”

“That’s why I never want to join a Guild. They are just a bunch of sore eyes and hindrance. We are fine on our own.”

“Well, I guess you could say it like that.” Kuroki gives a lopsided grin.

“As long as you do not drag us down, it’s fine by me, Kuroki.”

“What did you say?”

The banter begins again Jumonji only able to sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“How do I look?” Sakuraba asks his childhood friend, Shin who turns to look.

Both Sakuraba and Shin are currently at the Costume Trade to purchase a new disguise for Sakuraba to conceal his identity. He has to change regularly due to his fans able to detect him. This time he turns his hair into a black shade and donning a White Mage casual.

“Ah.”

“(Sigh) I shouldn’t have to ask you about this.” Sakuraba gives a deep sigh.

“Have you decided?”

“Ah, yes. This should do this time.”

After Sakuraba paid for his costumes, they exit the Trading Shop and head to their next destination. A Local Guild War is held at the base of Koigahama Cupid Guild. It is a guild famous with couples Identity and rumors said their very own Guild Master is able to bless any couple to live happily ever after. Rumors……

“I heard they are going to Engage with Deimon Guild.” Sakuraba checks on the scroll given to them before leaving for investigation.

“Hmm.”

“Well, I guess we should focus more on Koigahama Cupid Guild then.”

“No matter which guild Conquer today’s Engagement, they are still going to Engage with us, that’s all.”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Koigahama Cupid Base)

Everything is in pink. Every corner is in god damn pink. Even the decoration is in god fucking damn pink (I’m sorry for pink lover.) And the smell of perfumes assaults the nose of the Demon youth.

“Urghh…” Hiruma blanched.

“When one of the Players is able to take down the Marked Identity, the Engagement is officially end. The situation when a guild wins an Engagement is called Conquering. And we are going to continue the Guild War until the Last Battle.” Kurita tries to explain as easy as possible for Sena to understand.

Hiruma tunes out the conversation while lead them to the Battle Rink. Approaching the edge, Sena saw a group of Identity standing at the side somehow fuming. Hiruma only grins evilly knowing what make those guys rage with anger.

“Hiruma-san! Kurita-san!”

“What’s going on here? Why are you so angry?” Kurita asked.

“What on the name of Gaia is this guild? Look at them!” A Knight in red (A Fire Attributer Sena thougt.) points toward the opposite side of the Battle Rink.

“Koigahama Cupid, every member has a lover and is famous to bring them to every Engagement.” Hiruma takes of the hood of his shoulder cloak, revealing the spiky blond and ferociously handsome face (I know some of you might not see Hiruma as a handsome fellow, well Demon kind of have the trait of good looking for the purpose of luring, both male and female.) Some of the recruits unconsciously move closer to the Guild Master.

“Hiruma.” Kurita remind the Demon youth.

“At least someone they are not fucking yapping for not having a lover.” Hiruma clicks his tongue while tracing a magic array to block the Luring Ability.

“Well, well, well, isn’t this Dirty Devil Bats? Hmm……” Guild Master Hatsujou approaches them bringing a girl beside him.

“?...”

“Oh! Is Deimon an all-boy guild? There’s not a single girl here!  Geez, your guild is so small that… no one… comes… to cheer…… on…… you.”

“Oh fuck!” Hiruma traces another magic array and cast on the disgusting Guild Master.

Unfortunately, Hiruma takes the pleasure to not cast it upon the girl which successfully provokes the other Guild Master.

“What have you done to my honey? Come here, baby. I love you so much…”

Some of the Deimon recruits give a dry heave on how nauseating the lines can be. Even Sena is having a hard time to remain silence. After Hiruma decide to ‘return’ the girl, he calls for a huddle seeing the Engagement is going to start.

“You lot, we are going for a sneak attack.”

“Eh? How are we supposed to ‘sneak’ with this heavy Gears not to mention our Identity class did not have ‘stealth’ in them?”

 “Keh, who say any of you fucking going to ‘sneak’ with your barely A level Identity status. We will be using him to Conquer the Engagement and we will crush them completely.”

Everyone turns to look at the mysterious person who stood silently from the beginning. Somehow after the ruckus, Kurita explains again about their plan instead of huddle with the other thus making Sena and Kurita facing other way. An archer, who has Identifying Ability higher than the rest, is able to pick up the meaning behind the Guild Master word.

“Is he a stealth class Identity?”

“Not bad for you to understand what I’m going to say.” Hiruma grins widely.

“A Ninja? But I thought they are very hard to find today.”

“As if someone can fucking encounter a Ninja that easily? People these days are hopeless, stealth class Identity is very rare and become less and less in number. Even the very basic of stealth class was forgotten like that.”

“Then what Identity class is he?”

“He is an S Level Identity of the Thief class with high agility, known for their ability to hide and escape. Eyeshield is what you should call him. By the way, he is wearing Magic Grade Gear and an Epic Grade Helmet. I heard him also……”

With all the ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ from the other recruits, Sena has a bad feeling when something involves Hiruma exaggerating. How he manage to find Suzaku Talon without waking the Abyss Guards; how he single hand complete an S level quest and so on. Sena feels dreadful with those lies. However Kurita smiles weakly and explain Hiruma intention.

“Please bear with it Sena. Hiruma is making sure that you will not being recruit back to their respective Guild.”

“Huh? What do you mean by their respective Guild? Are you trying to say that other than Hiruma-san and Kurita-san, all of them are from other Guild?”

“Ah, yes. Hiruma happen to ask them for help since most of them have a lot of free time. Oh, by the way, Sena, you are one of Deimon DevilBats. Hiruma has sent in your application to the Guild Headquarter. Don’t worry, we were not using your actual status so rest assure, no one gonna recognize you.”

“Attention to both Koigahama Cupid and Deimon DevilBats, Engagement will begin in 30 seconds, you are allowed to get onto the Launching Pad and will be teleport to the Battle Rink. You are advice to bring necessary item or penalty will charge for those who break the rule. Good luck and wish you the best.”

Dear Gaia, what am I doing? Sena thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seem a bit short. I have to review back since I totally forgot why I'm doing this. Thanks for Kudos and comments ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem, so this is the prologue. I will try to post the next which is the chapter 1 of this fic. Thank you, comments are welcome. But I may not reply to some of them, okay.


End file.
